Abandon
by Camille Riddle
Summary: TRAD ! Abandonné dans les rues de Londres, Harry Potter, 16 ans, doit trouver le moyen de survivre. Que va faire le Garçon qui a Survécu ?
1. Chapter 1

**Abandon**

version originale anglaise : s/2032067/1/Abandon

Auteur : Batsutousai u/577769/Batsutousai

Traductrice : Camille Riddle

Couple : Harry/Tom (Voldemort).

Attention, cette histoire est un slash (relations hxh). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Il y aura aussi des mentions d'abus sur enfant.

Notes : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Batsutousai.

Une autre traduction de cette fic écrite par Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell existe mais entre le moment où cette première traduction a été faite et le moment où j'ai demandé à la traduire, l'auteur avait quelques modifications, donc la traduction de Miss Kourai et la mienne seront différentes.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Skip the Beginnig of the Story...<p>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter était assis silencieusement dans sa chambre au Numéro Quatre Privet Drive. Il regardait le jardin par sa fenêtre.<p>

Le cousin de Harry, Dudley Dursley, et son meilleur ami, Piers Polkiss, faisaient des allers-retours en courant en passant au dessus d'un arroseur automatique, essayant de se rafraîchir dans la chaleur de l'été. Harry les maudit mentalement pour leur manque d'inquiétude (il ne pouvait jamais se relaxer comme ça, pas avec Voldemort dans la nature).

En effet, Voldemort semblait toujours être en haut de la liste d'inquiétudes de Harry. Le fait qu'il n'ait rien a faire et qu'aucun de ses amis de l'Ordre du Phoenix ne l'avait contacté depuis que l'école s'était finie (presque une semaine avant) ne l'aidait en rien. Avant l'été précédent, cela n'aurait pas été une surprise, mais l'année passée, il avait eu des entraînements de la part de l'Ordre pour l'aider à s'entraîner pour la guerre contre Voldemort. Sans l'entraînement, Harry sentait qu'il aurait très bien pu devenir fou. Il espérait que ça ne se produirait pas cet été.

Pas même le _Daily Prophet_ **(1)** (le principal journal du Monde Sorcier) ne pouvait plus maintenir l'attention d'Harry. Les articles étaient remplis des actions de Voldemort (les attaques sur les Monde Muggle et sur le Monde Magique emplissaient chaques pages), mais les journaux Muggle et, en fait, les infos à la télé étaient presque les même. C'était des choses dont il avait déjà entendu parler avant, mais d'un point de vue plus savant. Après un temps, il était sûr d'en être ennuyé.

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la regarda un long moment, avant de commencer à tappoter le rebord de la fenêtre avec. Il se demandaient comment allaient ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Il se demandait comment se sentaient tous les membres de l'AD **(2)**. Se blâmaient-ils, comme il se blâmait, pour les morts de deux des leurs l'année passée ? Lisaient-ils les journaux et regardaient-ils les infos chaque jour, comme il le faisait ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au petit mémorial qu'il avait construit pour les quatre camarades qu'il avait vu tomber face aux hommes de Voldemort. Des photos de Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe le regardaient. Cedric lui souriait de manière rassurante tandis que Cho donnait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer, et Marietta fronçait les sourcils elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Sirius souriait joyeusement, donnant l'impression qu'il était prêt à faire une farce à quiconque s'aventurait trop près de lui. Un petit cadre photo reposait à côté du mémorial, les visages heureux des parents d'Harry souriant devant lui. Un bouquet de fleurs fraîchement cueillies dans le jardin de sa Tante Petunia était posé devant le mémorial et le cadre.

"GARCON !" Le cri vint d'en bas des escaliers.

Harry soupira et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Il vérifia que sa cape d'invisibilité se trouvait bien dans son autre poche, sourit à sa chouette, Hedwig, perchée dans sa cage. "Je reviens vite, okay ma belle ?" lui dit-il gentiment.

Hedwig hulula tristement et replaça sa tête sou son aile pour dormir un peu plus. Elle n'était autorisée à sortir chasser qu'une fois par nuit, sur les ordres de l'Oncle Vernon.

Harry grimaça et quitta sa chambre pour voir ce que lui voulait sa tante. Il doutait que ce soit quelque chose de bon.

Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi ils étaient dehors. Uniquement lui et Tante Pétunia. À Londres.

Sa tante avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de quelques trucs, mais la seule chose qu'ils avaient acheté pour l'instant n'étaient que des choses qu'ils auraient pu trouver dans la rue où ils vivaient, ou bien des choses qu'ils avaient déjà à la maison.

Non pas que Harry allait se plaindre du voyage. Oh, non. Il aimait avoir le droit de sortir de la maison. Il glissa une main dans sa poche et se sentit tout de suite mieux en touchant sa baguette et sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Toi, va chercher du raisin." grommela Petunia, en pointant l'endroit où se situait le stand de fruits, de l'autre côté de la rue. "Prends en plein !"

"Je n'ai pas d'argent pour les payer, Tante Petunia." fit remarquer Harry, quelque peu amusé par le manque de mémoire de sa tante.

Petunia fixa son neveu pendant un long moment avant de sortir quelques billets de son porte feuille, et les lui fourra dans la main. "Tiens."

Harry acquiesça et traversa la rue pour entrer dans le magasin. Il était assez heureux de remarquer qu'il pouvait avoir "pleins" de raisins et toujours avoir assez d'argent pour plus tard. Non pas qu'il aime voler, mais c'était sa tante. Il décida qu'il avait bien droit à un peu d'argent de poche de temps en temps.

Snape commençait à déteindre sur lui, zut.

Harry acheta les raisins et retourna là où il avait quitté sa tante.

Elle n'était pas là.

Elle n'était nulle part en vue.

Harry Potter venait juste d'être abandonné à Londres.

"Oh, merde."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong> Chapitre 1 A suivre

Et voilà le premier chapitre en français de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plut ! La suite ne devrait pas tarder. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :)

**(1)** Daily Prophet : j'ai laissé le titre anglais car je préfère les noms et les termes anglais mais pour ceux qui veulent, en français, ce journal est La Gazette du Sorcier.

**(2)** AD : Armée de Dumbledore


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews :) Bonne St Valentin !

Chapitre 2

* * *

><p>L'argent avait juste été assez pour qu'il puisse avoir une petite chambre d'hôtel près du Leaky Cauldron. Il ne voulait pas à rester dans l'auberge car trop de personnes seraient là pour le reconnaître.<p>

En parlant de ça. Harry avait besoin d'un déguisement. S'il _était _reconnu, et le jeune sorcier ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ce fait, il serait probablement tué.

Maintenant, où trouver un déguisement... Probablement à Knockturn Alley...

Harry haïssait cet endroit. Beaucoup trop flippant.

_'T'as presque 17 ans ! Remues-toi !'_

Harry grogna. Pourquoi la voix dans sa tête devait-elle avoir la même voix que celle d'Hermione ? Et de Snape ?

Attendez, Hermione et Snape ?

Harry frissonna.

Ce n'était pas son jour.

Harry adorait sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait réussi à venir de sa chambre d'hôtel jusqu'en plein cœur de Knockturn Alley sans se faire remarquer. Il remercia son père encore et encore.

Il remercierait également Dumbledore si l'homme ne l'avait pas, en premier lieu, laissé coincé chez les Dursleys. Le con.

Il avait vraiment passé trop de temps autour de Snape !

Il sortit sa tête pour mieux voir le virage, dans l'allée sombre.

Et quelqu'un lui rentra dans la tête.

Harry cria et tomba.

Peu importe qui lui était rentré dedans, il lui était tombé dessus.

Harry leva le regard pour s'excuser -

Et hurla presque.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde :) Je sais je sais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'ai été assez occupée. Mais aujourd'hui, jour de mon anniversaire, je me suis dit que j'allais rattraper le retard en postant ce qui aurait dû l'être... Et donc, voilà ! ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sorciere6174** : Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de rythme précis. Je traduis quand j'ai le temps et je poste quand j'ai traduit. Donc, je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à cette question. J'espère quand même reprendre un rythme plus régulier que ça, parce qu'étant moi-même une lectrice, je sais ce que ça fait de devoir attendre un chapitre ;)

**hathor2** : Merci d'avoir laissé une review, je suis d'accord, 2 chapitres ne sont pas assez pour se faire un avis. J'espère néanmoins que tu aimera cette histoire :)

**tsumy-malnewca** : Merci pour ta review :) Pour la longueur des chapitres, je traduis juste, donc je préfère garder les chapitres tels quels, sinon j'ai peur de m'embrouiller les pinceaux... :)

**Kaori Jade** : Merci ! J'espère que ma traduction te satisfera et j'espère que je tiendrais jusqu'au bout !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

* * *

><p>« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'en allant à Knockturn Alley pour acheter un livre, je <em>tomberai<em> sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Mais-Qui-N'a-Pas-De-Corps. Cela doit _vraiment_ être mon jour de chance, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter ? »

Oh. Merde.

« Surpris de me voir ? »

Oh. _**MERDE !**_

Tom Riddle ricana en détachant la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. « Où as-tu eu ceci ? C'est plutôt pratique, je suppose. »

« Dégage. » réussit à dire Harry, sa voix rauque.

Tom haussa un sourcil. « Je suis assez confortable comme ça, merci. »

Harry jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui avait tué ses parents.

Tom lui renvoya un sourire narquois.

Non, ce n'était définitivement _pas_ son jour de chance.

Harry jeta un regard noir au Lord Noir assit en face de lui à la terrasse d'un petit café dans le Londres Muggle. Voldemort avait sa baguette et sa cape. Il était vraiment dans la merde.

Le plus vieux poussa un long soupir exaspéré. « Je ne vais pas te tuer, Potter. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles Potter, _Tom _? »

Voldemort lança un regard ennuyé au sauveur du monde magique. « Je vais te laisser m'appeler comme ça, uniquement parce que sinon, tu vas hurler Voldemort aussi fort que tu le peux en plein milieu de notre sympathique conversation. Les mouvements de paniques peuvent être jouissifs, mais je préfère choisir quand ils ont lieu. »

« _Sympathique_ conversation ? » parvint à répondre Harry de manière incrédule.

« Si on part du principe que tu arêtes de me foudroyer du regard, oui. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton envie de me tuer ? »

« Je suis fatigué de voir mon ego se faire marcher dessus, d'accord ? » Voldemort plissa les yeux en regardant l'adolescent. « Pourquoi es-tu dehors, en plein milieu de Londres, et tout seul, de toute façon ? »

Harry soupira. « Ma tante m'a laissé là. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Demande-lui. » Harry foudroya à nouveau l'homme des yeux. « Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

Voldemort lui répondit avec un haussement de sourcil. « Dumbledore prend habituellement meilleur soin de son Golden Boy. »

« Oh, il en prend soin. Ma famille me hait. »

« Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore et lui demander de te récupérer ? » La voix du Lord Noir était teintée de curiosité.

Harry secoua la tête. « Ma chouette est chez mon oncle et ma tante. De toute façon, Dumbledore a dit de ne pas le déranger sauf si c'est pour quelque chose d'important. »

« Et ça ne l'est pas ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire. « On croirait entendre mon amie Hermione. »

La lèvre de Voldemort sauta (comme un petit tic nerveux qui montre qu'il est agacé). « Répond à la question, Potter. »

« Eh bien, ça dépend. Est-ce que tu essayes de me tuer ? »

« Répondre à une question par une question n'est pas très poli. »

« Je n'ai pas été élevé de la meilleure des façons. Tu vas devoir m'excuser. » répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

Voldemort observa le garçon avec des yeux amusés. « Où as-tu eu la cape ? »

« Hum ? Oh. C'était celle de mon père. » Harry lança un regard furieux au Lord Noir à la mention de son père avant de continuer. « Dumbledore me l'a donnée lors de mon premier Noël à Hogwarts. »

« Pas étonnant que tu t'attires autant d'ennuis. » gloussa Voldemort. Harry le regarda d'un air choqué. « Quoi encore ? »

« T'as _gloussé _! »

Voldemort fixa Harry un moment avant de se mettre à rire franchement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Comment sont tes amis ? »

« Lesquels ? »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. « Ceux qui t'aident à chaque fois que l'on se retrouve face à face. »

Harry sourit. « Ron et Hermione sont mes deux meilleurs amis. Hermione est une Muggle-born- » le sourire s'agrandit quand Tom se recula. « -et Ron est un Weasley. »

« Je n'en attendais pas mieux venant de toi. »

Harry renifla. « Et puis il y a Neville, qui est le pire cauchemar de Snape- »

« Je crois avoir entendu parler de lui avant... »

« -et Ginny, qui est la petite sœur de Ron- »

« _Encore_ un Weasley ?! Combien il y en a ? »

« -et Luna, qui a tout le temps la tête ailleurs. »

« Comment fait-elle ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Comme si tu pouvais parler. Regarde Crabbe et Goyle. »

Tom grimaça. « Oh, très bien. Je te l'accorde. »

Harry sourit de manière triomphante et fit glisser sa main sur la table pour attraper sa baguette avant que le Lord Noir ne puisse réagir. « Merci. »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et lui rendit également sa cape. « Range les. »

La cape et la baguette retrouvèrent leurs places dans les poches de Harry. « J'ai faim. »

Tom secoua la tête. « Les ados. » Harry lui jeta un regard noir en réponse. Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à un serveur. « Très bien. Arêtes de me fixer comme ça. »

« Ça a été la plus bizarre des journées. » déclara Harry.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Tom, avant de placer gracieusement un morceau de tarte à la mélasse dans sa bouche.

« Et bien, j'ai été abandonné à Londres, pour commencer. Puis je suis rentré dans mon pire ennemi. Et là, toi et moi sommes en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée à propose de _Binns_, bon sang ! »

Tom rigola. « Ca m'y fait penser, que faisais-tu près de Knockturn Alley ? »

« J'allais voir si je ne trouvais pas quelque chose pour me déguiser. » répondit honnêtement Harry.

« Je vois... » Tom regarda le garçon un long moment pendant que Harry mangeait son pudding. « Et tu cherches encore un déguisement ? »

« Je sais pas. Juste parce que _tu _ne vas pas me tuer ne veux pas dire que je ne suis pas n danger, pas vrai ? »

« Non, non. Je suppose que non. » le Lord Noir se rassit dans sa chaise. « C'est trop tard maintenant, mais si tu veux, on peut se retrouver ici demain et je t'emmènerais à un bon magasin que je connais dans Knockturn Alley qui devrait pouvoir t'aider.

« Oh, c'est là que t'es allé pour récupérer ton ancien corps si beau ? » taquina Harry.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai fais ça moi-même, merci. Je ne suis pas si incompétent. »

Harry ricana. « J'aurais pu croire à une impression. »

Tom foudroya le garçon d'un regard noir.

« Snape fait plus peur. »

« Snape a les cheveux graisseux, la peau jaunie, et un nez crochu. Bien sûr qu'il fait plus peur. » répondit Tom avec un regard ennuyé.

Harry rigola. « Pourquoi _as-_tu repris ton ancienne apparence, de toute façon ? Dumbledore a dit que tu avais pris cette apparence de reptile quand tu voyageais autour du monde dans ta jeunesse. »

« Tu me fais passer pour quelqu'un de très _vieux_, Harry. » se plaignit Tom, recevant un ricanement de la part du garçon. « Sérieusement ? » Harry acquiesça. « Ça fait du bien de pouvoir se balader dans Diagon Alley de temps en temps sans que personne ne s'enfuie en courant. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Tu _as_ un cœur ! »

Tom soupira. « Bien sûr que j'en ai un. Je suis humain aussi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Justement, je me demandais. »

« Si tu étais un Death Eater, je t'aurais lancé un _Crucio_ depuis longtemps pour ton insolence. » informa-t-il son compagnon.

Harry retrouva son sérieux immédiatement. « Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

Tom lui lança un regard triste. « Non. Je suppose que ce ne le serait pas. » Il se leva et s'étira. « Je dois dire, Harry Potter, que pour un Gryffindor, tu as été un compagnon étonnement agréable. »

« C'était un compliment ? » demanda Harry avec une touche d'humour, en se levant lui aussi.

« Eh bien, il me semble que c'en était un ! » Ils rirent tous deux d'un rire léger. « Demain ? »

« Ok. Je te retrouve ici à midi. »

Tom secoua la tête. « Deux heures. »

« Ah. J'oublie toujours ton travail, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. J'ai bien peur que dominer le monde ne soit quelque chose d'assez fastidieux. » Tom lâcha un soupir.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. « Demain à deux heures. »

« Oui. Je promets de ne pas amener de Death Eater pour m'aider à t'enlever. »

Harry sourit « Vraiment ? Wow. J'imagine que parler avec moi _est _vraiment intéressant alors ! »

Le garçon s'éloigna au son du rire de Tom.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée au final.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

* * *

><p>Harry s'installa à la terrasse d'un petit café avec une tasse de thé qu'il avait payée avec les quelques pièces qu'il lui restait. Il était presque deux heures, et il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il avait conçu un plan afin d'arriver à son coffre tandis qu'il était à Diagon Alley afin de convertir des gallions en livres, pour pouvoir continuer à vivre ici.<p>

« Tu t'ennuyais ? » demanda doucement la voix de Tom, venant de derrière Harry.

Harry se retourna et fixa l'homme. « Et bien, oui. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire quand on n'a même pas un livre de potions pour dessiner dedans, ou bien juste une plume pour pouvoir faire lesdits dessins ! »

Tom soupira et s'assit en face du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. « Tu peux toujours aller en acheter. »

_'Tu **dois **travailler tes humeurs, Potter !' _Harry grogna. « Après que je me sois trouvé un déguisement. »

Tom regarda vite fait le garçon des pieds à la tête. « Harry, ta cicatrice est probablement la seule chose que tu as besoin de changer. »

« La magie ne la dissimule pas non plus... »

Tom lui jeta un regard aiguisé. « Déjà essayé, hein ? »

« Bien sûr. La dernière fois, j'ai mis un chapeau par-dessus. »

Le Lord Noir ricana. « Si la chaussure est à ton pied… »

Harry fixa l'homme assit en face de lui, ahuri.

« Quoi ? »

« Viens-tu, Tom Marvolo Riddle, d'utiliser un proverbe _Muggle _? »

« La ferme, Harry. »

Le garçon rigola.

***Abandon***

« Prends celui-là. »

« La magie noire n'est pas mon truc, Tom. »

« Apprend à connaître ton ennemi pour pouvoir le battre. »

« Oh, est-ce pour ça que tu me parles ? »

« Harry, achètes le livre. C'est juste de la théorie, et loin d'être illégal. »

« Je me demande pourquoi ce n'est pas illégal. » Le garçon ricana, ajoutant le livre relié de noir à la petite pile dans ses bras.

« Je n'aide pas le Ministère sur ce sujet. »

« Sauf si c'est pour rendre quelque chose d'illégal afin que tu puisses enfreindre la loi encore une fois. »

Tom jeta un regard noir à Harry. « C'est faux. »

« Très bien. Lucius Malfoy le fait pour toi. »

« Lucius fait tout ce qu'il fait pour son propre profit, pas pour le mien. Pourrait-on changer de sujet ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas parler de Lucius ? »

Tom grogna. « Non. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi sur le statut de mes hommes dans une librairie du monde magique ou tout le monde peut nous entendre. »

« Peur d'aller à Azkaban ? »

« Ils ne peuvent pas me garder à Azkaban. Toi, par contre, tu n'aurais pas le choix. Change de sujet. »

Harry attrapa un livre sur les sortilèges et maléfices qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant et avait considéré acheter. Il l'ajouta à sa pile. « Cite une personne que tu ne supportes pas. »

Tom cligna des yeux au changement abrupt de sujet. « Albus Dumbledore. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu dis toujours que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais _pourquoi_ tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Et bien, tout d'abord, je suis un Slytherin. Il est partial. »

Harry fredonna. « Je te l'accorde. Mais il _essaye_ de voir le meilleur dans chaque personne. »

« Peut-être qu'il le fit, pendant un temps, avec moi. Il avait toujours l'air suspicieux, par contre. »

« Il avait raison. »

« Oh, pas toujours. Les autres Slytherin faisaient du grabuge également, et je me trouvais souvent au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. »

« Content d'être un Gryffindor. » ricana Harry, recevant un regard ennuyé de la part de l'héritier de Slytherin. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« C'est comme s'il pouvait lire l'esprit des gens. Ça me rend fou. »

« Ça rend tout le monde fou. Ça ne signifie pas qu'ils ne l'aiment pas. »

« Oh, et il essaye toujours de me tuer. »

« Et il échoue à chaque fois. Et maintenant, c'est mon job. »

Tom soupira. « Et toi, Harry. Quelle est la personne que tu ne peux pas supporter ? »

« Cornelius Fudge. »

Tom parut choqué. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne fait pas bien son boulot et n'écoute jamais. Quand Dumbledore et moi avons dit que tu étais revenu il y a deux ans, il a décidé que nous étions fous. »

« Harry, Dumbledore est bien connu pour sa santé mentale, et , d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Rita Skeeter a remis en question le sujet de _ta_ santé mentale toute l'année. »

« Oh, oui. Tu sais, l'histoire de cette cicatrice me connectant à toi, et tout... » répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

« Vas-y. Rejettes la faute sur moi. »

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. « Tom, comment suis-je sensé sauver le monde si personne ne m'écoute ? » demanda-t-il doucement avant de se diriger vers la caisse.

*** Abandon ***

« Okay. Quelqu'un d'autre que tu ne supportes pas ? » questionna Harry une fois qu'ils furent en route pour le Leaky Cauldron pour trouver à manger.

« Peter. »

« Pettigrew ?! » s'exclama Harry. Tom acquiesça. « Tu as des problèmes avec Wormtail, et pourtant tu le gardes ? »

« Il est énervant, mais utile. »

« A quoi ? Comme cible pour s'entraîner ? »

« A ça aussi. »

« Tom... »

« Et bien, il est un Animagus, Harry. Un Animagus rat, en fait. »

« Un Animagus rat _illégal_. »

« Encore mieux. »

Harry grogna. « Pourquoi tu ne le livres juste pas au Ministère ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est énervant, en fuite, foire tout, et me doit une dette de vie(1) ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne savais pas... »

« Oui. Je lui ai sauvé la vie quand Sirius et Remus ont voulu lui faire exploser le cul. »

« Quel langage. »

« Ta gueule, Tom. »

Tom ricana alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

*** Abandon***

« Donc, qui d'autre ne peux-tu pas supporter, Harry ? »

« Gilderoy Lockhart. »

Tom renifla dans son thé. « Lockhart. La fraude qui s'est effacé la mémoire ? »

« Oh, oui. En allant dans la Chambre, en fait. Il a essayé de nous jeter un Obliviate, à Ron et moi, avec la baguette cassée de Ron. »

« Oh, mince. »

« Il a fait s'effondrer le plafond sur nos têtes. »

« Et s'est effacé la mémoire. »

« Yup ! »

« Ah. Il aurait été assez stupide pour la regarder dans les yeux de toute façon. »

« Le basilik était une femelle ? »

« Ouiii. »

Harry jeta un regard noir à Tom. « Comment _j_'étais sensé le savoir ?! »

« Tu as essayé de vérifier ? »

« Elle essayait de me tuer, en fait. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. »

« Caractère, caractère. »

« Ferme-la, Tom. »

*** Abandon ***

« Est-ce que ça va devenir quotidien ? »

« Oh, je sais pas. Tu parviens à être plus intéressant que Crabbe et Goyle. »

« _Binns_ est plus intéressant que Crabbe et Goyle. »

« Oh, non. _Tu _connais leurs enfants. Les parents sont pires. Un brin d'_herbe_ est plus intéressant que ces deux-là. »

« Que dirais-tu d'une goutte d'eau ? »

« Ce n'est pas intéressant, juste énervant. »

« Hey, je suis plus intéressant que Wormtail ? »

« B-bien s-sûr, M-m-m-ma-maître. » imita Tom.

Harry ricana. « C'était Wormtail ou Quirrell ? »

Tom frissonna. « Oh, Merlin. Quirrell, je l'avais presque oublié lui, tu sais. »

« Content de savoir que j'ai pu être d'une aide quelconque à ta vieille mémoire. »

« Oh, tu es définitivement plus intéressant qu'aucun de mes Death Eaters, à l'exception, peut-être, de Lucius. _Tu _n'as pas peur de m'insulter. » décida Tom.

« Ouais, ben, t'as dit que tu n'allais pas me tuer, et tu ne peux pas _vraiment_ me jeter de _Crucio_ en public. J'estime être en sécurité, pour l'instant. »

« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que je ne vais pas te tuer ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je vais tenir parole ? »

« Tu n'es pas un Malfoy. »

Tom rigola. « Tu viens juste de devenir plus intéressant que Lucius, Harry ! Il ne s'insulterait jamais lui-même ! »

Harry se recala dans son siège avec un sourire.

*** Abandon ***

« Demain ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« A deux heures. »

« Ici. »

« Parfait. À demain alors, ex-face-de-serpent. » Harry agita la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Tom ravala un rire.

(1) dette de vie : 'life debt' en anglais → en gros, Harry l'a sauvé de la mort (dans HP et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban) et donc, en retour, Peter ne peut pas tuer Harry et s'il le peut, lui empêcher d'être blessé.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

* * *

><p>« Oh, hello, Tom. »<p>

Tom s'assit en face de Harry, à leur table habituelle sur la terrasse du café. « Quels sorts devrions-nous nous jeter aujourd'hui ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard confus.

« De quoi allons-nous parler, Harry. » soupira Tom. « Je pensais que tu avais un cerveau. »

« Je me suis levé tard. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait réveillé. »

« Paresseux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Tom. Je suis incroyablement paresseux. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas encore tué. »

« Oh, bien. Sois comme ça. » Tom fit signe à une serveuse et commanda un thé noir. « Donc, pourquoi étais-tu si fatigué ? »

« Cauchemars. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« A propos de quoi ? » Tom se pencha. « Je ne t'en ai envoyé aucun. »

« Non, en effet. » Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux doucement, faisant attention à ses lentilles. « Je rêve de personnes qui sont mortes, tu sais. Mes parents. Cedric. Sirius. Cho et Terry. »

Tom secoua la tête. « Tu t'en veux. Tu ne peux pas les laisser partir. »

Harry le regarda brusquement. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce sentiment ? »

« Pas grand chose. » admit Tom. « Mais je _te_ connais. »

« Comme si ça résolvait tout. »

« Non, je suppose que ça ne le fait pas. »

*** Abandon ***

« Que signifie ton nom ? Voldemort, je veux dire. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas anglais et Hermione n'était pas très motivée pour chercher à ma place. »

« Peut-être que tu aurais dû chercher toi-même. »

« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai qu'à te demander. »

Tom sourit. « C'est vrai. Très bien. C'est du français. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Du français pour quoi ? »

« Tu peux chercher. »

« Tom ! »

« Harry ! » imita Tom.

« Imbécile. »

« Vas-y. Tu peux chercher tout seul. Et puis tu pourra me dire ce que ça signifie et je te dirais si c'est ça. »

« Tu ressembles trop à Hermione. »

Tom cilla. « Ça fait mal. »

Harry fit un petit sourire satisfait. « Bien fait pour toi. Monsieur je-sais-tout. »

« Tu dois réfléchir durant l'été. »

« C'est pour cette raison que les profs me donne des devoirs, Tom. Ou du moins, je crois. »

« Et, as-tu déjà commencé tes devoirs ? »

« Nooon… Mon oncle et ma tante ont confisqué mes livres. Encore. »

« Encore ? »

« Ouaip ! Ils font ça tout le temps. C'est leur passe-temps favori. »

« Merlin. Et maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai pas les devoirs. »

Tom grogna. « Tu as besoin d'un hibou. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour écrire à ton amie Hermione et lui demander quels sont les devoirs. »

« Ah. »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

« Comment ? Je te regarde de pleins de façons différentes. »

Tom jeta un regard noir à Harry. « Celui qui veut dire que je suis trop intelligent pour mon propre bien. »

« Tu l'es. »

« Tais-toi. »

« Hermione. »

« Tu l'a cherché, Potter. »

Harry rigola.

*** Abandon ***

« Quidditch. »

« Pas ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Dérange mes habitudes de travail. »

« **Tom ! **»

« C'est vrai ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

« D'accord, très bien. Ça me dérangeait à l'école. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été fan. »

« Non ? Et maintenant ? »

« Je ne suis pas soudainement devenu mordu de Quidditch _juste parce que_ je ne ressens plus le besoin d'étudier tous les livres de la bibliothèque de l'école. »

« Tu as fait ça ? »

« Oui. »

« As-tu étudié Le Quidditch à travers les âges ? »

« Il a été ajouté après mon temps, Harry. »

« Ils devaient bien avoir un livre sur le Quidditch dans la bibliothèque de Hogwarts quand tu étais à l'école. »

« Oui, oui. J'ai lu cette maudite chose et je l'ai reposée. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas _étudiée_. »

« Cherches-tu à démontrer quelque chose ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu pensais du Quidditch. »

« On tourne en ronds, là. »

« Je trouvais qu'on faisait des jolis ronds, pourtant. »

Tom grogna. « Non. Je n'aime pas le Quidditch. Peut-on _s'il te plaît_, changer de sujet ? »

« Que penses-tu des Chudley Cannons ? »

« _**POTTER ! **_»

Harry ricana.

*** Abandon ***

« Quel était ton endroit favori dans Hogwarts ? » demanda Harry, une fois que Tom eut finit d'essayer de lui jeter des sorts, et que les Muggles autour d'eux eurent leurs mémoires effacées.

« La bibliothèque. »

« Hermione. »

Tom lui jeta un regard noir. « Bien. La salle commune des Slytherin. C'était sombre et calme. »

« Et froid et juste flippant. »

« Quand as-tu été dans la salle commune des Slytherin ?! »

« Oops. »

« Harry... »

« En deuxième année, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« _Commeeent ? _»

« Oh, Ron et moi sommes entrés en tant que Crabbe et Goyle pour poser des questions à Malfoy à propos de la Chambre. »

« Vous avez réussi à faire du Polyjuice (_Polynectar_) en seconde année ? »

« Ben, oui. On avait _Hermione_. »

« Comment avez-vous eu le _livre_ ? Il est dans la Réserve ! »

« Lockhart. »

« Oh. Merlin. » Tom se couvrit les yeux et grogna.

« Hermione en pinçait pour lui. »

« Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça, Harry. »

« Je parie que tu n'en avais pas non plus envie. »

« En effet. »

« Bien. »

Tom poussa un autre grognement. « J'ai créé un monstre. »

« Et oui ! »

« Je devrais à nouveau te jeter des sorts. »

« Et bien, tu m'as manqué la dernière fois, si tu t'en souviens. Tu as touché la table là-bas. » sourit Harry. « Les pauvres Muggles. »

« Ferme-la, Potter. »

« Et tu devrais à nouveau jeter un Obliviate de masse ! »

« Potter- »

« D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que tu arrivais si bien à... »

« Potter ! »

« Oui, Tom ? »

« Ta gueule. »

*** Abandon ***

« Tu vois cet immeuble ? »

« Bien sûr que je le vois. Je ne suis pas aveugle. »

« Retire tes lentilles et redis-le. »

« Ha-ha. » dit sèchement Harry. « Et bien, quoi cet immeuble ? »

« C'est une bibliothèque. Va chercher ce que signifie Voldemort. »

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? »

« Mon travail, Harry. Tu te souviens ? »

« Je crois. »

« Vas-y. Et trouve un moyen d'entrer en contact avec ton ami Muggle. Récupère tes devoirs. »

« Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ? »

« C'est possible que je t'aide. Peut-être. »

« Que _dirais_ Snape s'il savait que tu m'aides avec mes devoirs ? »

« Il irait dire à Dumbledore que je t'ai corrompu. »

« Et il aurait raison. Tu m'as fait acheter un livre sur les Arts Noirs. »

« Vas-y. Maintenant. »

« Fatigué de me voir ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bien ! »

« Je _vais_ te jeter un sort. »

« Oh, va jeter quelques _Crucio_ à Wormtail pour moi. »

« Volontiers. Il crie plus fort que toi. »

« Merci. Je crois. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Demain, alors. » Harry fit un signe de la tête avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

Même en étant le mal absolu, Tom n'était pas un si mauvais gars.

La plupart du temps.


End file.
